fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mothflame
'Mothflame '''is a Metroidvania platformer developed by AlpacaSoft for Steam, it follows a robot moth called "LISA" who must traverse the underground and stop the Kabuto clan from destroying the world with an ancient demon. The game takes place in a world of humanoid bugs who live underground, there are various upgrades, locations and characters to find and meet in the adventure, along with an achievement system. ''Main Article: Mothflame/Story The game begins with a gray and purple robot moth laying down in a patch of grass in a weird cave, she only remembers that her name is LISA and she can jump with something called an "X button", LISA gets up and explores, she reaches a town called Lilliburg and talks to the locals before the place is attacked by bugs in light brown armor, who chase LISA and the residents straight out, a beetle named Chase meets up with Lisa in a cave when she hides from the villains, he gives her a chip that allows her to double jump and she leaves to explore the underground, uncover her past and defeat the Kabuto clan, saving everyone. Mothflame plays like most other Metroivania games, the player, as LISA, explores a large interconnected world, doing certain things and collecting certain items triggers events that progress the story and unlock other parts of the underground. The game can be played with the keyboard, the X button jumps, the Z button attacks, the Enter key pauses and accesses the menu and the arrow keys are used to move, duck and interact with doors, it can also be played with a Dualshock controller or an Xbox controller, if one of those is plugged in. With certain upgrades collected, certain button combinations can be used to activate the special abilities, for example, with the Glide upgrade, the player presses X and Down to use the ability, with the Dash upgrade, running for a moment (Left or right twice) and pressing Z will perform a dash that can break cracked walls. The underground has various different characters to talk to and interact with, some of them are key characters that are seen various times and are or become important to the plot, while others appear in a location or two and serve no real purpose. Protagonists Supporting Antagonists There are a few upgrades to be found throughout the game, below is the list of them: 'Sword - '''Given to LISA by Chase, it allows her to project a sword from her arm and attack enemies. '''Double Jump - '''Found in the Crystal Forest, if the player presses X twice, LISA will jump again in mid-air. '''Glide - '''Given to LISA by an Juice at the Deserted Plains, if the player jumps and presses down, LISA will glide to reach another platform. '''Dash - '''Found in the Honey Caverns, if the player runs for a moment and presses Z, LISA wil dash forward and can destroy cracked walls. '''Parachute -' Found in the Citadel of Flowers, this upgrade allows LISA to be lifted by gusts of wind. Bosses are, as one may know, the big bad enemies guarding a certain area in the game, below are all the bosses in Mothflame. Main Article: Mothflame/Achievements The game has several feats to accomplish, from basic "Defeat this boss" to "Find a certain easter egg". LISA 1.png|Artwork of LISA Below are all of the tracks heard in the game. Start of an Adventure ''(Title Screen) ''LISA ''(LISA's theme) ''Never Fear... ''(Juice's theme) ''Adventurer in Peril ''(Danger theme) ''More TBA ''Tough Guys Ahead ''(Boss theme) ''Lord Luke ''(Luke's battle theme) ''Power of The World ''(The World's battle theme) ''Eater of Worlds ''(Edrius' battle theme) * Mothflame is very similar to Hollow Knight and Cave Story, the former being a Metroidvania with many insect characters, while the latter is a Metroidvania with a robot exploring underground and fighting off monsters and villains. Category:Original Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Steam Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Metroidvania Games